


Stress Relief

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexting, Sibling Incest, Stress Relief, Stridercest - Freeform, Twin Striders, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake has been texting suggestive material to Dirk all day long at school. When the twins get home, Dirk grabs Dave and shoves him against the wall with a fierce kiss and proceeds to take some stress relief from his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

Dirk sighs heavily as his phone goes off again in his pocket. He knows exactly who it is from and what sort of material it will contain as all of texts today have been the same. Dirk knows that English knows his school schedule which is why the constant stream of texts began precisely at eight. Even knowing that it will make the situation even worse, Dirk can’t help himself when he pulls the phone out of his pocket and reads the text with a deep groan. He waves off Dave’s questioning glance as they enter the apartment complex’s lobby. Dave shrugs as they start climbing the stairs and continues with his ramble about something at school. Dirk makes distracted non committal noises at intervals, his thoughts instead on the content of the texts. He really doesn’t have anyone to blame but himself. He brought the topic up to English first.

The phone goes off again when they reach the apartment. Dirk pulls it out and reads the text as the twins enter their bedroom with Dave trailing a step behind Dirk.

“So what wou-” Dave is interrupted by Dirk suddenly grabbing his shoulders and shoving him up against the wall. Lips follow soon after, crashing into him with a fierce kiss that might leave bruises in its wake. Dave lets his twin ravage his mouth, still caught in shock at the unexpected attention. Dirk’s hands grab at his shirt and grope his chest before quickly sliding down to Dave’s waistband. When Dave tries to bring his hands up, Dirk bats them away. He presses himself against Dave’s body, knocking his head against the wood of the door. He is all force and teeth and control while Dave seems just to be along for the ride.

Dave is surprised when he finds his jeans sliding loosely down his thighs. He doesn’t have much time to spare it a thought before Dirk’s hands are again running up his torso this time one is under his shirt. The other has found its way to his neck. Long fingers wrap around his throat as Dirk continues to attack his lips, biting and tugging and sweeping his tongue dominantly across Dave’s palate.

Dave can barely catch his breath when Dirk drops to his knees, pulling the boxers down with him. Dave doesn’t have time to brace himself before Dirk’s hot mouth engulfs his length. He nearly doubles over with a cry of pleasure.

“Fuck fuck oh god fuck!” Dave curses as Dirk applies rough suction to his cock. Hands grip his thighs hard enough that there will definitely be bruises the next day. He throws his head back with a heavy thunk when Dirk swirls his tongue around the head. He scrambles for something, anything to hold onto and finds Dirk’s hair as Dirk swallows him deep.

Dirk works with a frenzy on Dave’s cock. He bobs quickly, sliding his lips in a tight ring against the shaft with his saliva slicking up the silky skin. He doesn’t take the time to relish the heavy weight of the blood rushing to the sensitive organ and barely notices the excited twitching it makes at the rough treatment. His jerky movements barely fall into something resembling a rhythm, broken repeatedly by heavy sucking or deep pushes that threaten to make him gag.

“Dirk! Dirk! I’m gonna-” Dirk sharply pulls off with a pop. Dave gasps at the sudden loss, trying to drag Dirk’s mouth back to him, but Dirk has different plans. He shoves Dave’s pants and boxers all the way down and after a brief struggle with shoes, Dave is extracted from his clothes and tossed towards his bed. Dave swallows hard as he catches Dirk’s predatory expression as he just as roughly discards his own clothes.

Dirk stalks him until the back of Dave’s legs hit the edge of the bed. Dirk doesn’t stop his advance but shoves Dave back, watching him bounce a little on the mattress before grabbing his hips and dragging him back. Dave’s legs have to spread to make room for Dirk’s hips as his ass balances on the edge. Dirk bumps against him as he leans over to the nightstand to grab a bottle of lube. Dave shivers with anticipation, still unsure of what has come over his brother. Not that he is complaining of course.

Dirk makes quick work of the preparation, pouring the lube over his fingers as he presses them against Dave’s entrance. Dave keeps himself relaxed even as Dirk uses two fingers at once. His dick twitches with the burn of the stretch. Dave is just adjusted when Dirk withdraws to cover his own cock with more lube. It’s still tight when he pushes it causing Dave to grip the sheets and bite his lip against the intrusion. He throws his head back as Dirk grabs his hips and holds him tight as he slides in without pausing.

“Dirk! Fucking hell!”

Dirk ignores his brother and continues to push in until he is flush. He quickly repositions Dave’s legs to his shoulders and then pulls out almost as quickly as he pushed in. He sets a rapid pace that has Dave thrashing against the bed.

“Fuck shit fucking shitballs,” a constant stream of vulgarities drop from Dave’s lips as Dirk continues silently save for the grunts of effort each time he snaps his hips forward. He is relentless in his thrusts.

Dave’s body eventually catches up to the punishing that Dirk is giving his ass and it relaxes. Dirk just takes that as a sign to go faster. The slap of skin can be heard above Dave’s keening wail. But Dirk is unyielding even as Dave’s fingers try to find purchase on his hips to try to still the onslaught. But when Dirk changes his footing just enough to get that particular angle, Dave loses all semblance of control over himself. His back arches up, held taut up off the bed by pure pleasure.

“Oh fuck! Oh god, yes yes yes, Dirk! I’m coming!” Dirk is merciless still even as Dave’s body convulses and his cums across his chest. Flecks of cum even hit the bottom of his chin where he has his head thrown back. Dirk doesn’t slow, he just powers through as Dave screams his name, as those screams die down into whimpers.

His speed impossibly turns up a notch as he clenches his jaw and his hands around Dave’s abused hips.

“Please, please, oh god, please,” Dave pleads even as his muscles give out and his eyes nearly roll back in his head at the constant over stimulation. It takes several more strokes before Dirk’s body seizes up and a low groan escapes him. He buries himself deep in Dave’s ass and comes, much to Dave’s relief. He pumps into him a few more times, letting Dave’s muscles milk him dry before pulling out.

He stumbles all the way to the other side of the room and falls onto his own bed with a thump and a loose bounce. Dave gingerly lowers his legs much to his sore muscles’ complaints. He picks up a towel and cleans himself up enough that he’ll last a little while without a shower. When he turns back to his twin, he finds Dirk still laid out on his bed panting to catch his breath and staring up at the ceiling. With aching movements, he climbs up on Dirk’s bed, aligning next to him but up on the pillows. Dirk shifts over to give him enough room and curls slightly in his direction. Dave pulls him the rest of the way, cradling Dirk’s head on his chest. He strokes through the spiky hair, fingers breaking the stuff hold of hair gel.

“Don’t take this as me complaining, but what the fuck was that about?”

Dirk doesn’t answer back but instead reaches an arm behind him to locate his phone that somehow ended up on the covers. He unlocks it and holds the screen up to Dave for him to read. Dave looks over the green text.

“Uh huh.”

Dirk scrolls up, showing earlier messages. Dave makes a similar sound and the process repeats until the initial text of the day. Dave takes note of the times and regularity of the texts.

“I told you it was a bad idea to teach Jake about sexting. Though he really does have some good ideas. I’m gonna borrow that one about being the sushi bar. And that other one. Wow is he creative and passionate about his interests.”

Dirk just groans and buries his head against Dave.

“No wonder you were all worked up. Though a little warning that you needed a little, no sorry, a lot of relief might have been nice. I’m not gonna be able to sit down for a week.”

There is a muffled response that Dave will accept as an apology.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
